


Verità di comodo

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, bottom!Erwin, omega!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: In un mondo in cui omega e alpha erano la minoranza, Erwin era nato da due semplici beta, da due genitori di sesso opposto, ma genere eguale. Si era aspettato – tutti si aspettavano in verità – che fosse un beta anche lui e il ritardo nel riconoscere i propri geni sembrava dargli ragione, ma poi... Poi era uscita quella verità.





	Verità di comodo

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _"Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman - Omega!Erwin, Alpha!Levi."_
> 
>  
> 
> [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

La sua vita era cambiata dopo il test; era cambiata per sempre e in modo irreversibile. Era stato terribile, prendere coscienza che tutto ciò per cui era sempre vissuto, si era rivelato inutile. La sua maturazione era avvenuta piuttosto tardi, rispetto agli altri e a sedici anni, ancora i risultati dei test sembravano non troppo chiari. Una volta era un beta, la volta dopo un alpha e quella dopo ancora un omega. Era così assurda, quella situazione, che quando era  _davvero_  uscito il responso, si era aspettato fosse di nuovo uno scherzo, l'ennesima incertezza sul suo essere.  
Ma poi, lo sguardo comprensivo di sua madre lo aveva ferito, rendendogli ben chiaro che quella era la verità. Un omega, ecco ciò che era.  
In un mondo in cui omega e alpha erano la minoranza, Erwin era nato da due semplici beta, da due genitori di sesso opposto, ma genere eguale. Si era aspettato – tutti si aspettavano in verità – che fosse un beta anche lui e il ritardo nel riconoscere i propri geni sembrava dargli ragione, ma poi... Poi era uscita quella verità.  
Non si era mai particolarmente interessato alla vita di quei due generi rari, la sua vita era stata sempre piuttosto tranquilla fino a quel momento e compiere sedici anni senza sapere che cosa fosse, gli aveva quasi fatto dare per scontata la propria natura.  
Quel risultato lo aveva sorpreso e, benché fosse un tipo piuttosto estroverso, non si sarebbe mai sognato di chiedere informazioni a qualcuno. Ed era quello, di fatto, il motivo per cui aveva scelto di diventare un assistente sociale, entrando in contatto con i giovani bambini e ragazzi che avevano bisogno di aiuto e non sapevano a chi chiedere.  
L'aiutare qualcun altro, gli aveva dato un motivo per continuare a sopravvivere, per andare avanti con la propria vita senza sentirsi diverso da tutti gli altri. Non amava particolarmente esporsi come omega – sapeva bene le conseguenze di quello e, per quanto fosse fondamentale dichiararlo dal medico e ai colloqui... Per il resto poteva vivere una vita normalissima, più o meno.  
  
«Ciao, io sono Erwin. Tu come ti chiami?» chiese al ragazzo di circa sedici anni che aveva di fronte. Era piccolino e magrolino, non si sarebbe affatto detto che avesse quell'età, ma dallo sguardo argentato sembrava invece più maturo.  
«Rivaille.» la voce era bassa e l'odore era inconfondibile. Per quanto l'aspetto non fosse quello canonico, aveva tutto il tempo per irrobustirsi. Se anche il test non fosse stato chiaro, Erwin avrebbe potuto da solo riconoscere un alpha.  
«Bene, hai bisogno di qualche informazione giusto?»  
«Come ti pare.» era raro, ma capitava che fossero i genitori a mandare i figli nel centro, specialmente se erano inconsapevoli della loro situazione e di come affrontarla. Non era compito suo dare supporto psicologico, ma aiutare nell'affrontare il problema sì.  
«La tua famiglia...»  
«Sono un beta e una omega.» dunque genitori di sesso diverso e anche di genere diverso. Su quello potevano lavorare, ma dubitava che una omega che si era messa con un beta avesse informazioni necessarie per aiutare nello sviluppo un alpha. «Capisco.»  
Rivaille lo guardò scettico, ma parve annusare l'aria in modo curioso. Probabilmente sentiva il suo odore da omega, ma non aveva gli strumenti per riconoscerlo. «Non sei un beta. Hai lo stesso odore di mia madre.» O forse sì.  
«Questo perché sono un omega.» ammise con un sorriso, mentre il ragazzo strabuzzava impercettibilmente gli occhi. Capiva il perché di quella reazione: era quanto di più lontano, almeno fisicamente, ci fosse da un omega. Spalle larghe, corpo ampio e un'altezza invidiabile. Certo, aveva avuto circa venticinque per diventare così, ma avere quel tipo di età ed essere un omega con quell'aspetto, lo aiutava a difendersi dal pregiudizio dell'omega piccolo e indifeso. Erwin aveva fatto di tutto per sfatare quella convinzione, almeno per quanto riguardava lui.  
«Capisco.» rispose semplicemente, lo sguardo nuovamente calmo. Erwin apprezzò quella reazione; era indubbiamente maturo, malgrado la sua età. Non gli aveva fatto domande scomode – tipo sul  _calore_ che, di certo, era quella che meno apprezzava - rispettando la sua privacy.  
«Cosa vorresti sapere?» aprì uno dei cassetti, tirando fuori dei depliant informativi sui tre generi.  
«Rischio di aggredire qualcuno?» fu una domanda inaspettata e Erwin sorrise intenerito; raramente gli alpha si chiedevano una cosa simile. Forse era per via della sua giovinezza o, forse, perché era chiaro non avesse esperienza di quel genere, ma Erwin lo trovò tenero in quella premura.  
«Intendi sessualmente? Nella vita di tutti i giorni no. Dovrai stare attento agli omega però: c'è un periodo al mese in cui entrano in calore ed emanano un odore più intenso.  _Quello_  potrebbe indurti ad aggredirli. Per fortuna esistono dei sopressori, sia per gli alpha che per gli omega, che permettono di controllare questa reazione.» Rivaille annuì; non sembrava molto convinto, ma Erwin lo reputò un successo.  
«E non ci sono problemi? Intendo... Si possono reprimere senza conseguenze?»  
Erwin rise internamente; era sveglio il ragazzino.  
«Ci sono diverse controindicazioni e non a tutti fanno effetto. Beh, il consiglio è di smettere di assumerli quando si ha un compagno o una compagna. Il problema, a quel punto, di solito si reprime da solo.»  
«Intendi niente più potenziali aggressioni?»  
«Esatto, beh per gli omega è un po' diverso: continuano ad avere il calore, ma a quel punto hanno qualcuno con cui accoppiarsi e la situazione si stabilizza.» vedeva la domanda successiva, ma Rivaille non la fece; invece si limitò ad annuire leggermente. Aveva capito.  
«Finito qui, vai dal nostro medico e fatti prescrivere dei sopressori. Per ora non dovresti avere problemi, ma appena il tuo status di alpha si sarà stabilizzato, sicuramente potresti avere qualche sbalzo ormonale.» Rivaille annuì nuovamente. «Posso tornare qui? Per...»  
«Certo che puoi, se hai qualche problema puoi anche chiamarmi. Ecco.» gli porse il suo biglietto da visita, insieme ai depliant informativi e a un foglio per il dottore del Centro.  
  
Ovviamente Rivaille era tornato varie volte, nel corso del tempo. Sia al suo primo incontro con il calore di un omega – che lo aveva fatto sentire strano, eccitato, ma era riuscito a tenersi lontano e controllato – sia al primo approccio con il sesso vero e proprio. Erwin gli aveva consigliato di non essere intimidito dalla reazione del suo corpo da alpha, di prendere consapevolezza di sé e di non limitarsi, ma Rivaille aveva continuato a farlo con dei beta, in modo da non entrare in collisione davvero con il problema.  
Erwin sapeva che era era una scelta atta semplicemente a non accettare pienamente la propria condizione, del resto lui stesso l'aveva fatto – e ancora lo faceva - ma sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe superato quel blocco... O almeno lo sperava.  
  
Erano passati diversi anni e ormai Erwin era sulla soglia dei trenta. Il suo lavoro procedeva bene, non avrebbe potuto dire altrettanto della sua vita sentimentale. L'essere un omega aveva creato sempre problemi circa il suo rapporto con gli altri, solo dopo si era reso conto che non tutti accettavano di avere al proprio fianco un omega e la possibilità di una gravidanza non c'entrava niente. Aveva finito per scontrarsi contro gli stessi pregiudizi che aveva combattuto per tutta la vita.  
Non aveva mai accettato di mettersi con un alpha, principalmente perché non riusciva ad accettare l'idea di essere  _costretto_  in un rapporto omologato.  
Non aveva mai avuto problemi sul farsi piacere sia uomini che donne, ma per quanto riguardava il genere, aveva sempre cercato di evitare alpha; certo, era difficile: la sua natura di omega gli imponeva un certo tipo di attrazione verso il genere, ma grazie alle pillole e al fatto che si controllasse, avendo rapporti più o meno stabili anche a livello sessuale, gli era permesso di non indulgere in quell'istinto primordiale.  
L'unico vero problema era Rivaille Ackerman. Se in un primo momento aveva etichettato il loro legame come quello tra mentore e allievo, con l'andare del tempo, il loro rapporto si era inevitabilmente trasformato in qualcosa di più sfuggevole: Rivaille gravitava spesso al Centro e i suoi studi di psicologia gli avevano dato un ottimo pretesto per aiutare, con la relativa conseguenza che le loro vite si erano spesso incrociate e intrecciate.  
Erwin sapeva di essere sul punto di una crisi di rigetto. I suoi sopressori non funzionavano più da qualche mese e, sebbene avesse cercato di mantenere la sua relazione con il suo ultimo amante più in piedi del previsto, aveva finito per scontrarsi con la realtà dei fatti: non c'erano molti beta disposti a sobbarcarsi un omega con la pretesa di essere un beta, ma con i bisogni di un omega. La presenza di un alpha, o meglio di Rivaille, gli rendeva solo più chiaro che il suo bisogno era qualcosa di troppo per essere controllato. E il suo calore incombeva.  
  
«Perché no?» Rivaille lo guardava con il suo solito cipiglio severo, quello sguardo che, con la sua crescita, si era fatto più sottile e più intenso. Aveva il colore dell'argento e i suoi occhi talvolta brillavano di comprensione e divertimento, sebbene non cambiasse spesso espressione – non di fronte a qualcuno di poco allenato almeno. Erwin sapeva la verità invece; vedeva quei piccoli cambiamenti nei suoi occhi, sebbene facesse finta di nulla.  
Essere più grande gli aveva dato una certa esperienza a livello di interpretazione degli altri e Rivaille, malgrado l'apparenza, era molto più cristallino di quanto gli altri credessero.  
«Perché non sarebbe molto professionale.»  
«Lavoriamo insieme, adesso.» gli rese noto il più giovane, guardandolo ancora con quello sguardo. «Sei troppo giovane.»  
«Ho ventun'anni!» obiettò ancora, assottigliando – se possibile – ancora di più lo sguardo; gli occhi chiari, che fissavano i suoi azzurri in modo decisamente poco comprensivo. Gli girava intorno sempre più spesso, preso da chissà quale frenesia e, se Erwin si fosse soffermato maggiormente sul pensiero, avrebbe capito che sentiva il suo odore e i suoi feromoni più intensi; era quello il motivo. Esclusa ovviamente la cotta che Rivaille sembrava conservare per lui, c'era tutta la faccenda dell'essere alpha e omega che non invogliava Erwin a prenderlo in considerazione come partner – e non solo sessuale.  
«E io ne ho trenta, Rivaille. Non può funzionare.»  
«Non ci credi neppure tu a questa cazzata.» lo rimproverò e, nel sentirglielo dire, Erwin sapeva  _esattamente_  ciò che Rivaille aveva percepito. Il suo calore stava iniziando e, per quanto avesse cercato un nuovo soppressore, sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto effetto. Non con un alpha così vicino, non con il turbamento a livello emotivo – e ormonale – che sentiva dentro.  
Poteva negarlo finché voleva, ma dentro di sé sapeva la verità: era attratto da Rivaille, lo era sempre stato fin dall'inizio. Il problema era che non poteva ammetterlo, perché avrebbe significato rinnegare tutta la sua vita, la sua stessa convinzione; un estremo crollo di ciò che era sempre stato in grado di perseguire.  
Erwin emise un sospiro, lasciandosi ricadere contro la propria sedia. Rivaille sostava con ambo le mani sulla sua scrivania, proprio di fronte a lui, ma con il mobile tra loro.  
«Mi stai chiedendo di uscire, giusto?»  
«Sì.» rispose semplicemente il moretto, guardandolo senza abbassare un solo istante lo sguardo.  
«D'accordo, usciamo.» ma sapeva bene di aver firmato la propria condanna.  
  
Avevano i visi erano talmente vicini da toccarsi; si respiravano addosso e Erwin sentiva tutto il proprio corpo tremare vistosamente; l'odore di Rivaille gli penetrava nelle ossa, nel cervello, inducendolo ad avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui, ad affondare il viso contro il suo collo niveo, baciandolo delicamente, ma con voracità.  
Rivaille emise un sospiro trattenuto, mentre le sue mani scorrevano febbrili lungo la schiena ampia del biondo; ne tastava la consistenza dei muscoli, la tensione estrema della loro rigidità, mentre i loro corpi erano spremuti l'uno contro l'altro.  
Erwin non aveva mai sentito l'odore di un alpha in preda alla risposta che il calore di un omega gli provocava. Era un calore anche per loro? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo; sapeva la teoria, sapeva gli effetti, sapeva tutto... Ma non come ci si sentiva e,  _Dio_ , era la prima volta che sentiva una tale intensità; che fosse per via del fatto che il suo partner fosse un alpha o solamente Rivaille... Quello non era dato saperlo.  
«E-Erwin...» la voce bassa di Rivaille gli fece scorrere un brivido intenso lungo la schiena, il corpo che visibilmente rispondeva a quell'eccitazione; sentiva il sesso teso già al massimo e, più in basso, sentiva di essere bagnato. Soffocò un ansito, cercando di contenersi; il proprio corpo reagiva di conseguenza non solo al calore – cosa che aveva sempre cercato di limitare – ma anche alla presenza di un alpha. Il primo alpha con cui desiderava fare sesso, Rivaille.  
«Per questo ti avevo detto di provare, almeno una volta...» gli sussurrò contro le labbra umide, baciandolo; Rivaille si abbandonò quasi subito a quella sensazione, a occhi chiusi. Alle sue labbra, alla sua lingua, al suo respiro. Come poteva essere un alpha? Con quell'arrendevolezza, quegli occhi languidi? Erwin se lo chiese, ma sapeva che non era importante.  
«Mi piace il tuo odore...» gli rispose a propria volta Rivaille, l'ombra di un sorriso sul viso appena arrossato di languore. Erwin sorrise apertamente. «Il tuo è fantastico invece.»  
Affondò nuovamente il viso contro l'incavo tra collo e spalla di Rivaille, là dove l'odore era più intenso e concentrato, mentre il ragazzo lo spogliava di tutto, facendo cadere pian piano sia la camicia che i pantaloni, facendolo restare solo in boxer.  
«Ti piace?» gli domandò Erwin. Rivaille lo toccava sul torace ampio e muscoloso; sembrava sul punto di venire solo per quello. Non rispose il più giovane, ma si lasciò spogliare da Erwin, dalla sua bocca reverenziale, da quei baci dolci e umidi che scivolavano lungo il suo petto e contro la sua coscia, fino al suo membro teso. Prima di avvolgerla tra le labbra per qualche istante, prima di guardarlo di nuovo; Rivaille non disse nulla, ma il suo sguardo era bisognoso. Erwin si sollevò rilasciando l'erezione gonfia, solo per schioccargli un altro bacio sulle labbra, la lingua in bocca, le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
«Ti voglio davvero tanto adesso.» mormorò Erwin contro le labbra umide dell'amante. Rivaille tremò, inarcando appena verso l'alto il proprio bacino. «Devo...»  
«Non hai letto molto sugli omega, eh?» lo prese in giro Erwin, la voce roca, il viso arrossato e la pelle sudata. Rivaille lo fulminò, sebbene sapesse che era proprio così: non aveva voluto sapere  _davvero_ quello che implicava il sesso tra alpha e omega, perché ciò lo avrebbe fatto pensare inevitabilmente a lui, a quello che non poteva avere.  
«Non preoccuparti, solo... Segui me.» Rivaille fu sul punto di chiedergli se avesse avuto tanti alpha nel suo letto, ma Erwin lo guardò con talmente tanta dolcezza e lussuria, che la domanda gli morì in gola. Avrebbe voluto anche dirgli che non era un verginello, ma in quel momento si sentiva tale, con Erwin sopra, che lo guardava attraverso quegli occhi azzurri, con quel bel viso perfetto, i capelli biondi solo un po' scomposti.  
Annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi argento, mentre Erwin si lasciava ricadere sulla schiena e, dopo essersi sfilato l'intimo scuro, allargava appena le gambe. Rivaille sentì qualcosa in fondo al petto; Erwin era vulnerabile, febbrile quasi, carico di quell'odore che cercava di trarre l'alpha che era in Rivaille allo stordimento, ma lo stava aspettando. E lo guardava pazientemente.  
Prese un enorme respiro, Erwin; il corpo doleva di desiderio, mentre Rivaille si sollevava e lo sovrastava appena. Sembrava una scena surreale, con la loro differenza di stazza, ma Erwin non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non alla perfezione di quell'istante, mentre Rivaille – ancora un po' insicuro – si spingeva dentro di lui.  
Erwin soppresse un gemito, mentre Rivaille gemette in modo piuttosto intenso e acuto, stretto dentro il suo corpo caldo. Sembrava proprio sul punto di perdere il controllo. «Rivaille.» lo richiamò, la voce gli uscì un po' troppo roca, carica di desiderio, ma Rivaille socchiuse gli occhi, fissandolo. «Sei bellissimo.» gli mormorò ancora, allungando una mano a sfiorargli il viso arrossato e sudato; i suoi capelli neri erano tutti scomposti e le labbra erano gonfie di baci.  
Era l'amante più bello che avesse mai visto e non riusciva affatto a convincersi del contrario, né che fosse il suo essere omega a farlo parlare.  
Quando Rivaille cominciò a spingere, Erwin perse del tutto la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, concentrato su di lui, sui loro odori, sulla voglia che aveva di arrivare, ma anche sul desiderio intenso che aveva di toccarlo. Gli chiuse le dita intorno ai glutei tondi, che stavano perfettamente nelle sue mani grandi, stringendo quella consistenza soda.  
Rivaille era rumoroso e sospirava e gemeva, mentre lo penetrava. Sentiva anche la ghiandola gonfia, all'interno del suo ano: sapeva che Rivaille non aveva intenzione di lasciare che l'istinto prendesse il sopravvento, ma era chiaro che la parte alpha di lui volesse prevalere. Quel gonfiore che bloccava l'uscita del suo sesso ne era la prova.  
Si mordicchò il labbra, quando Rivaille trovò la sua prostata e cominciò a sospirare più forte, scosso dai brividi che precedevano l'orgasmo. Ci volle ancora qualche minuto, qualche altra spinta studiata, perché venissero. Fu strano, per Erwin, abbandonarsi all'orgasmo: era difficile, per lui, sincronizzarsi con l'altra persona. Eppure con Rivaille era venuto quasi naturale.  
Il moro gli ricadde addosso con un gemito appagato, mentre il suo sesso si ammorbidiva e anche la sua ghiandola faceva lo stesso; Erwin rilassò il corpo, stringendo le braccia intorno al corpo accaldato dell'amante.  
«Erwin...»  
«Mordimi.»  
Rivaille si sollevò, il viso sopra il suo torace ampio; lo guardava con il viso stravolto, ma sorpresa e assoluto sconvolgimento gli si leggevano chiari in viso. Erwin rise divertito; una risata cristallina e un po' roca, che fece battere il cuore di Rivaille un po' più veloce.  
«Mi piacerebbe che mi mordessi. Sai, pensavo fosse una cosa assurda prima, ma voglio che stiamo insieme.»  
Rivaille parve rabbuiarsi appena. «Se volevi solo sesso non mi offendo.» se lo aspettava, per la verità, che Rivaille se ne uscisse con una cosa simile; Erwin, del resto, non era stato molto disponibile da quel punto di vista. «No... Beh, forse all'inizio. Ma mi piacerebbe provare, sai a far funzionare le cose. E non perché sei un alpha, né perché io sono un omega.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri parve riprendere colore tutto d'un colpo e, per quanto assurdo, gli si addossò in un abbraccio contro il collo, l'ombra di un sorriso contro la sua pelle. «E poi... Mi piacerebbe provare una cosa.» e la presa sui glutei di Rivaille era, di certo, una conclusione sufficiente a quella frase lasciata in sospeso volutamente, abbastanza perché Rivaille ridesse, il naso contro il collo di Erwin e le braccia strette intorno a lui.


End file.
